Jaime Ray Newman
|birthplace = Farmington Hills, Michigan |family = Marsha Jo Newman Raphael Newman Beth Nicole Newman Guy Nattiv Unnamed daughter Jim Kurland Robyne Kurland Zack Kurland Ben Kurland |yearsactive = 2000-present }} Jaime Ray Newman is an American actress and singer. Biography Newman was born in Farmington Hills, Michigan, to Marsha Jo and Raphael Newman. She has one sister named Beth Nicole, who is now a global public relations director at J Brand. Newman started performing at the age of eleven in the play A Rosen by Any Other Name. During this time, she worked around Detroit, acting in many of the regional theaters. Newman received her primary education at the Jewish Hillel Day School of Metropolitan Detroit, where she played Ado Annie Carnes in a play of Oklahoma!. Newman then attended the private Cranbrook Kingswood School in Bloomfield Hills. Newman spent her summers at the Interlochen Center for the Arts, where she won a Corson Award for Outstanding Achievement in Acting. She also won the first-place position in the Michigan Interscholastic Forensic Association, a respected statewide dramatic competition, for three years in a row. At the age of sixteen, Newman founded Apollo Theatre Productions and served as both a producer and director under its payroll. She graduated from Cranbrook in 1996 and attended Boston University College of Fine Arts' theater conservatory for two years. She then transferred to Northwestern University, majoring in English and drama. At Northwestern University, she founded the Ignition Festival for Women in the Arts. Through that, she produced and acted in the Pulitzer Prize-winning play How I Learned To Drive. While living in Chicago, Illinois, she performed with her own jazz quartet in order to earn a living for the time being. Newman finally moved to Los Angeles, California, in September 2000, to pursue a proper acting career for herself. Newman first landed parts in a number of minor short films, as well as an appearance on The Drew Carey Show. Soon after, she landed the role of Kristina Cassadine on the famed soap-opera General Hospital. While there, she continued with the music career she started with her jazz quartet; she put together her own cover band, which she titled School Boy Crush. Newman and School Boy Crush played regularly at The Buffalo Club in Santa Monica, Moomba in West Hollywood, Nick's Martini Lounge, Café Cordiale, and the Lux in Beverly Hills. The band covered a wide variety of music genres, ranging from funk and soul to R&B and blues. Most recently, the band performed at the ESPN Awards party at The Highlands, the adjoining venue to the Kodak Theatre. Newman also landed a part in the Steven Spielberg-directed biographical crime film Catch Me If You Can, appearing in a scene opposite Leonardo DiCaprio. In January 2003, Newman starred with David Schwimmer, Jonathan Silverman, and Tom Everett Scott in the play Turnaround. In October 2006, Newman starred in a recurring role in the critically acclaimed, CW-produced series Veronica Mars, as well as landing roles in Stargate Atlantis and the made-for-TV film Under the Mistletoe. In addition, she had guest-starring roles in E-Ring, Heroes, Supernatural, Related, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Medium, NCIS, Grimm, CSI: NY, and Castle. In 2007 and 2008, Newman starred in the plays Fat Pig and Some Girl(s), both at the Geffen Playhouse. In 2009, she appeared in the made-for-TV adaptation of Eastwick, and in 2010, she held major recurring roles on Eureka as Dr. Tess Fontana and Drop Dead Diva as Vanessa Hemmings. In January 2011, she played Cynthia Karslake in The New York Idea at the Lucille Lortel Theatre. In 2013, she starred opposite James Van Der Beek, Kathy Baker, and Chris Mulkey in the American stage premiere of the Australian play The Gift at the Geffen Playhouse. Newman starred in ABC's 2013 mid-season drama series Red Widow and the indie psychological thriller film Altered Minds. Later, she was cast as series regular in another ABC-produced series, Mind Games. In August 2015, Newman joined the main cast of yet another ABC-produced series, a crime drama titled Wicked City. In December 2015, she joined the fourth-season cast of Bates Motel in a major recurring role, portraying the character of Rebecca Hamilton, who is a past love interest of the character Sheriff Romero. In August 2016, she was cast in the recurring role of Wildred Darnell on the fifth season of the TNT-produced police procedural drama series Major Crimes. Newman was also cast in the series regular role of Sarah Lieberman on the Netflix/Marvel superhero drama series The Punisher, which is a spin-off featuring the character from the series Daredevil. On Criminal Minds Newman portrayed Lacy Kyle, who was murdered by serial killer Tobias Hankel alongside her husband in the Season Two episode "The Big Game". Filmography *Major Crimes (2016) as Wildred Darnell (3 episodes) *Bates Motel (2016) as Rebecca Hamilton (7 episodes) *A New York Christmas (2016) as Susan Clark *Wicked City (2015) as Allison Roth (8 episodes) *Satisfaction (2015) as Kate (2 episodes) *Bosch (2015) as Laura Kell (2 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2014) as Cheryl Koch *Mind Games (2014) as Sam Gordon (11 episodes) *Tarzan (2013) as Alice Greystoke (voice) *Game of Assassins (2013) as Emma *Altered Minds (2013) as Julie *Drop Dead Diva (2010-2013) as Vanessa Hemmings (10 episodes) *Red Widow (2013) as Kat Petrova (8 episodes) *Grimm (2011-2012) as Angelina Lasser (2 episodes) *CSI: NY (2011-2012) as Claire Taylor (2 episodes) *Rubberneck (2012) as Danielle Jenkins *Castle (2012) as Holly Franklin *NCIS (2011) as Navy Lieutenant Commander Melanie Burke (2 episodes) *Royal Pains (2011) as Stacey Saxe *Life Unexpected (2010-2011) as Julia (2 episodes) *Eureka (2009-2010) as Tess Fontana (12 episodes) *Eastwick (2009-2010) as Kat Gardener (13 episodes) *Mental (2009) as Zan Avidan (3 episodes) *Logorama (2009) as Dispatch Girl - Radio (short, voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003-2009) as Melinda Carver/Julie Waters (2 episodes) *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) as Emmy (video, voice) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Daphne Pendell (2 episodes) *Leverage (2008) as Aimee Martin *Lincoln Heights (2008) as Sabrina Gasper (4 episodes) *A Line in the Sand (2008) as Ann Marie *Made of Honor (2007) as Ariel *I'm Paige Wilson (2007) as Paige Wilson *Marlowe (2007) as Tracy Faye *Sex and Breakfast (2007) as Betty *Heroes (2007) as Young Victoria Pratt *Live! (2007) as Anchorwoman *LA Blues (2007) as Jack's Ex-Wife *Raw Footage (2007) as Rachel Graham (short) *Veronica Mars (2006-2007) as Mindy O'Dell (8 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Big Game" (2007) TV episode - Lacy Kyle *Hollis & Rae (2006) as Hollis Chandler *Under the Mistletoe (2006) as Susan Chandler *Medium (2006) as Angela Saunders/Jade *Related (2006) as Kylie Stewart (2 episodes) *Bones (2006) as Stacy Goodyear *Crossing Jordan (2006) as Cpt. Gwen Osbourne (credited as Jamie Ray Newman) *E-Ring (2006) as Natalie Hughes (4 episodes) *Rumor Has It... (2005) as Conference Greeter *Stargate: Atlantis (2005) as Lt. Laura Cadman (2 episodes) *Living 'til the End (2005) as Audrey Gersons *Supernatural (2005) as Amanda Walker *Lonesome Matador (2005) as Emily (short) *McBride: Murder Past Midnight (2005) as Emily Harriman *Wedding Daze (2004) as Teri Landry *Happy Family (2003) as Amanda *General Hospital (2002-2003) as Kristina Cassadine (68 episodes) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) as Monica *Star Quality (2002) as Katie Swellhead (short) *The Violent Kind (2002) as Amanda *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Tina *Full Blast (2000) as Bo 'SOUNDTRACK' *I Want You to Want Me (2010) - Drop Dead Diva - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses